In Patent Literature (PTL) 1, it is disclosed that an object detection device that detects an object based on a range image which is generated by stereo image processing evaluates the reliability of range data in the range image, extracts valid range data and invalid range data, and performs grouping to detect a single object, based on these valid and invalid range data.